fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief T. McGucket
Chief T. McGucket is the main antagonist of the DreamWorks' 36th full-length animated feature film, Bumpkin Boy. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality Chief T. McGucket is a greedy, cunning, deceitful, manipulative, grumpy, selfish, nefarious, mean, psychotic, insane, careless, arrogant, cruel, short-tempered and treacherous businessman who enjoy playing cards and gambling at the night club, and is very serious about the success of destroying several theme parks attractions in order to make the money for himself. History He is first seen, shocking that the Wholesome Foods has been quickly losing business with people protesting in the street. All employees make fun of Chief, who is still upset about being humiliated by Bumpkin Boy and his family, even though much of the conflict is his fault. Later, Chief actually wants to create a evil plan to drive the bumpkins of the city once and for all by purchasing a wrecking ball and then destroy their house and build a casino over it, leaving the bumpkins homeless and is forced to take a new good life in New York City. Chief was later visiting Country Bumpkin Hall and tormenting Henry Dixon Taylor about the Hall's $20,000 payment and fate, which is due to occur in 4 days to come. The next day, Chief notices Big Al hammering a sign for a reunion benefit show. Big Al naively tells him about Henry's plan but when he realizes that he is talking to Reed Thimple, he has Reed look in one direction. Big Al is on the steps of Country Bumpkin Hall stating "I'm chubby, but I'm quick." Later, he saw destroying wooden models of Country Bumpkin Hall with the remote. Then, he is seen talking to a demolition expert about how to destroy the Hall in order to build another casino, foreshadowing his true plan to destroy several amusement parks in order to make money for the plans of building several casinos. Chief kidnaps the bumpkins minus Roadie, the Chicken, Big Al, and Beary and steals the bus. Chief reveals to Bumpkin Boy that he is actually McGucket which caused McGucket to hit Zeb Zoober on the head with a tomato 30 years ago, and is wreaking his vengeance on the bumpkins for stealing his one chance at fame while locking them up in a cage. After the Bears are rescued by Bumpkin Boy, Roadie, the Chicken, his family, and Big Al, they find out that Chief has paid Rip Holland not to promote the show, so the concert appears to be headed for failure. Fred Bedderhead states that everyone was just out in the backfield and that he didn't want anyone parking out on the front lawn. Big Al then opens the doors and a surge of people rush in as Chief is flushed out vowing to the bumpkins that their feud isn't over. It is presumed that Chief T. McGucket is arrested and put into jail as punishment for his crimes. Appearence Quotes Gallery Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, Chief only does what he does to make people happy, but he became more cruel and dangerous than the Wolf. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Non-Action Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Charismatic